I Miss You
by beautybxbbles
Summary: No se había dado cuenta, hasta que lo vio partir en aquel tren. No estaba lista. Lo odiaba, por haber sido siempre un brusco con ella. Lo odiaba por los apodos que siempre le ponía. Pero no quería perderlo en esa guerra. Quería que se quedara en su vida para siempre. Quería que sus labios se volvieran a tocar, y que la hicieran sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo.


__**Abril 02, 1934.**__

Despertó con el cantar de las aves afuera de su ventana, y se quedó sentada en su cama, tratando de abrir los ojos por completo. Salió minutos después de la cama, y fue hacia su ropero para tomar uno de sus muchos vestidos. Luego se colocó unos zapatos, y su típico e indispensable moño rojo en el cabello.

—_¿Blossom, eres tú? _—escuchó que decía la voz de una mujer desde abajo, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras.

—¡Si, tía! ¡Buenos días! —decía. Luego fue hacia la cocina, en donde encontró a la mujer preparando el desayuno. Era una mujer alta, pelirroja y de un cuerpo muy femenino; de labios gruesos, y piel bronceada—. ¿Qué habrá para desayunar? —preguntó, mientras se iba a sentar al pequeño comedor de cuatro asientos. La casa no era tan _humilde _como las otras del pueblo, pero aún así, ¿para qué necesitarían un comedor grande si sólo eran ellas dos?

—Omelette de queso, cielo —contestó amable la mujer; la niña sonrió, mientras se colocaba la servilleta en las piernas—. Blossom —dijo, algo más seria—, tus padres llamaron esta mañana —los ojitos _rosas _de la niña se entristecieron un poco mientras escuchaba a su tía._  
><em>

La mujer no era lo suficientemente valiente para decirle... _no aún_. Carraspeó un poco y continúo—. Sólo llamaron para saber si estabas bien —sonrió. Blossom era una niña lista, no creería eso tan fácilmente. Además, hace tiempo que sus padres no llamaban para saber si estaba bien. Exactamente, hace más de cinco años. La pequeña de diez años frunció un poco el ceño, pero ignoró lo de la llamada.

Cuando terminaron de tomar el desayuno, la pelirroja menor estaba dispuesta a levantar los platos sucios, pero fue interrumpida por su tía— No, preciosa, yo lo hago. Sólo hazme un favor: ve a la panadería y compra dos trozos grandes de pan de almendras para la cena —depositó en las manos de la menor unas cuantas monedas, y la niña con una pequeña despedida salió de la casa, directa a la panadería. No es que estuviera muy lejos; el pueblo era pero muy pequeño, y la gente era demasiado humilde. No tardó ni dos minutos caminando, cuando ya estaba en el mostrador.

—Buenos días, señor Lumpkins —sonrió. El hombre tenía una complexión muy ancha, y una gran nariz chata, además de pelos por doquier. Aún por la apariencia, era un tipo muy gentil. Volteó para mirarla, y le sonrió también.

—Buen día, pequeña Blossom, ¿Qué piensas llevarle hoy a tu hermosísima tía, eh? —preguntó; sí, tenía una _ligera _atracción por la mujer pelirroja.

—Dos panes de almendras... de los más grandes, por favor —contestó. Mientras esperaba su orden, se escuchó la campanita que sonaba cuando alguien abría la puerta. Una niña, de aproximadamente nueve años, caminaba a pasos torpes hacia el mostrador, pues estaba distraída buscando alguna cosa en la pequeña bolsa blanca que llevaba. Siguió y siguió caminando, hasta que dio con el vidrio del mostrador. Y cuando hablamos de "dio", nos referimos a toda su cara.

—Ay...—soltó, con una vocecita chillona, algo nasal pues se estaba sobando la nariz enrojecida. Cuando volteó a su derecha, vio Blossom parada, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida—. ¡Blossom! Pudiste haberme avisado.

—Eso te pasa por distraída, Bubbles —respondió. La pequeña rubia le dirigió un tierno puchero, dejando su nariz tranquila (cabe mencionar, que más rojita que antes). El panadero regresó, con una bolsa de papel enrollada por arriba para sellarla.

—Aquí está tu pe... ¡Wow! Bubbles, aún no estamos en Navidad —dijo, refiriéndose a la naricita de la niña. Ella frunció el ceño, dándole un toque más tierno a sus grandes ojos azules.

—Buenos días, señor —dijo. Él le dirigió una sonrisa como respuesta, y luego le entregó la bolsa de papel a la pelirroja. Ella le dio el dinero y se despidió de Bubbles y del hombre, dispuesta a salir, cuando la niña pequeña la llamó de vuelta.

—¡Espera, Bloss! —soltó—. ¿Irás a tu casa?

—Claro, ¿porqué? ¿Quieres venir? —contestó ella. La ojiazul asintió, quedándose la ojirosa un rato más a esperarla en la tienda. Cuando la pequeña hizo su pedido y se dirigió a la mayor, el hombre carraspeó un poco, llamado la atención de las dos. Luego, volteó a ver a Blossom, dando a entender que se dirigía a ella.

—¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor, linda? —decía. Cuando ella le contestó que si, el hombre sacó un pequeño pastelito con papel rojo decorado con un montón de corazones por encima—. ¿Podrías darle esto a tu tía, de mi parte?

—El señor Lumpkins es algo tonto —comenzó la rubia de las coletas por el camino, refiriéndose al pastel—. ¿Es que aún no se da cuenta de que la señorita Bellum no está interesada en él? —Blossom sonrió.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh? —la niña se sonrojó.

—¡E-es diferente! ¡Yo sé que le gusto a Boomer, pero él no lo quiere aceptar! —Blossom comenzó a reír. Esa niña era muy ilusa (o boba) a veces.

Cuando llegó a casa de nuevo, le entregó a su tía el pan y el pequeño pastel. La mujer puso una cara rara de confusión e impresión, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar el regalo. Luego dejó a Blossom salir un rato a divertirse con sus amigos.

—¡Sólo no vuelvas muy tarde! —le gritó, poco antes de que la niña cerrara la puerta tras de sí al salir de nuevo. Justo cuando salían, escucharon la voz gritando "¡Oigan!" de una niña, y voltearon para el frente buscándola. Vieron a una pequeña corriendo hacia ellas, de aproximadamente diez años, con ropas muy andrajosas y el cabello negro desmarañado.

—¡Hola Buttercup! —gritó la más pequeña de las dos, agitando la mano saludándola. Cuando la pelinegra llegó hasta ellas, se agachó un poco recargándose en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No debería correr sin haber desayunado antes —soltó, aún agitada. Blossom negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué hacían, señorita inteligencia y lágrimas vivientes?

—¡¿Lágrimas vivientes?!

—Acabamos de ir a comprar pan, ¿tú que haces fuera tan temprano? Según yo, en tu "horario" dice que te despiertas prácticamente a esta hora —la niña de ojos verdes estiró sus brazos, mientras contestaba:

—Ñeh, la señora Marie me obligó a despertar más temprano. Dice que debo acostumbrarme porque cuando me adopten me enviarán a la escuela, y si no lo hago luego no querré madrugar —mientras Bubbles y Blossom venían de grandes familias adineradas, Buttercup seguía viviendo en el Orfanato del pueblo. Y ya que no había dinero suficiente, ella y muchos otros niños vivían de lo que les podría alcanzar.

—La señora Marie tiene razón, Butter, tienes que acostumbrarte a madrugar.

—Como digas, princesa rosa —se sacudió un poco las rodillas, las cuales las tenía algo manchadas de tierra, y volteó a ver a sus amigas de nuevo.

—¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Uy, Boomer —soltó la ojiverde, burlándose—. Yo qué sé, han de estar por ahí pisando hormigas.

—¡Que crueles!

—Bueno, ¡Vamos al lago! —dio un paso con vigor, pero la pelirroja la detuvo del pecho—. ¿Qué? —se quejó.

—No iremos al lago, Bubbles puede caerse y no sabe nadar.

—¡Puedo aprender, no soy una tonta! —quitó la mano de la ojirosa del pecho de Buttercup, jalando a la morena consigo dirigiéndose al lago. Blossom rodó los ojos.

—¡Niñas, en serio! ¡Además no tengo permiso de mi tía!

—¿Y qué? ¡No es para tanto! —dijo la pelinegra, aún siendo tomada de la muñeca por la más pequeña.

—¡Si, Blossom, no es para tanto! —la niña estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz extraña a sus espaldas la sorprendió.

—_Si, Blossom, no es para tanto —_se dio la vuelta y vio a un niño pelinegro, de ojos verdes oscuros, ropas igual de andrajosas que Buttercup y aproximadamente de su edad sonriendo, con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Ella rodó los ojos y puso sus manos en sus caderas, mientras que escuchaba a la rubia quejarse desde atrás.

—¡Butch, no me arremedes!

—_Butch, no me arremedes —_la pequeña infló sus mofletes y se acercó, quedando al lado de la pelirroja.

—¡Cállate!

—_Cállate —_el niño sonreía, y ella se ponía cada vez más roja.

—¿Y dónde están el idiota número uno y el idiota número tres?

—Que te dijo Marie de las palabrotas, Butter —la chiquilla rodó los ojos. Si él era peor que ella. Luego, le puso atención a sus manos... aún las tenía detrás de la espalda.

—¿Qué llevas ahí, eh? —comenzó a acercarse al chico.

—Por que no vienes y lo averiguas, mujer —ella entonces se le lanzó, dispuesta a arrebatarle lo que sea que llevara. Los dos niños cayeron al suelo, ensuciándose los cabellos de tierra. La chica trataba de arrancarle el objeto de las manos al pelinegro, pero éste simplemente estaba sentado alejándolo cada vez más de las manos de ella, con una sonrisa. Ese niño siempre estaba sonriendo de esa manera, algo cínica, típica de un niño problemático.

—¡Alto! ¡Esperen! —gritaba Blossom, tratando de controlar sus jugarretas. Bubbles, mientras tanto, miraba con un dejo de confusión—. Dios, que son inaguantables juntos.

—¿Ves lo que sufrimos nosotros en el orfanato? —volteó a su derecha, viendo a los dos niños que acababan de llegar. El que acababa de hablar era un chico pelirrojo, con las ropas rotas, que parecía de unos trece años, y lo más brillante; sus extraños ojos _rojos_.

—¡Boomer! —se alcanzó a escuchar la vocecita chillona de su amiga. El niño, que era rubio y de ojos azul marino, también con ropas algo sucias y que se veía de la misma edad que Blossom, volteó a ver a la pequeña rubia, quién lo miraba coqueta. Él simplemente se volteó, incómodo.

De repente, Buttercup estuvo a punto de obtener la cosa que Butch llevaba, pero él la soltó sin querer, dándole de lleno a Bubbles en la cara. La chiquilla entonces cayó de sentón al piso, con la frente roja, los ojos llorosos y un extraño peluche en sus piernas.

—¿Y eso? —dijo la pelirroja.

—¿No es el peluche de Mandy la enojona? —preguntó entonces Buttercup. La pequeña niña rubia, aguantándose las lágrimas, volteó a ver al muñeco. Butch bufó, sentado aún en el piso y con los brazos cruzados.

—Pff, sí. Iba a quemarlo pero no quería que Bubbles lo viera porque luego lo iba a querer —soltó. La ojiazulada, mientras tanto, ya abrazaba al extraño pulpo morado con sombrerito.

—Bueno... —decía la pelinegra— ¡Vamos al lago!

—Buttercup...

—¡Por favoooor~!

—Sí, _rosita, _déjala ir al lago —la niña le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al pelirrojo, mientras que él sonreía. Volteó otra vez con su amiguita ojiverde, quien la miraba con una carita de perrito fingida. Rodó los ojos, y accedió.

—Ugh, bien, vamos al lago —Buttercup pronunció un fuerte "¡Eso!", y luego comenz´a caminar con vigor. Detrás, una niña rubia la seguía haciendo caperuzas, con el pulpo en la mano y el vestidito lleno de tierra. Luego estaba Butch, quién iba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y el pequeño Boomer, quién iba pateando una piedrita. La pelirroja volteó a su derecha. Sólo faltaba él.

—¿No piensas moverte de ahí?

—Uy, si quieres no te espero, _rosita._

—¿Tú? ¿Esperarme?

—A veces me dan ganas de ser buena persona contigo.

—Claro, claro —se jactó—. Camina, Brick —el adolescente la miró con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos lectores que llegaron hasta acá. Pues bueno, como habrán visto en la fecha que puse arriba, esta es una historia completamente basada entre los años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sí, sé que este capítulo no tiene nada de interesante, pero sólo era como un capítulo introductorio a los personajes y así...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews y demás son bien aceptados, gente:)

Me despido, Nadia.


End file.
